Space vehicles such as aircraft and satellites typically use actuators such as thrusters and/or momentum devices to move in position relative to a target such as another space vehicle. Typically, a space vehicle uses onboard targeting and imaging systems to determine a position of the space vehicle relative to the target. The onboard targeting and imaging systems can convert three-dimensional images to two-dimensional images that can be interpreted and manipulated by a controller to perform space vehicle operations.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, the terms “coupled” and “operatively coupled” are defined as connected directly or indirectly (e.g., through one or more intervening structures and/or layers).